Zoe's Diary
by HikariTakaishi2009
Summary: Read some of Zoe's diary pages. See what happens to her on her first day at the new school and what happens to her...well, you'll have to read on to find out! It's my first Takumi fanfic and it has Romance & Friendship. Has all the characters in.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh hi there....I didn't hear you reading this. Okay, maybe that was a bit clichéd; but you know what my mom said; "Cliché's are sometimes funnier than jokes!"

I was born in Japan and moved with my mom to Italy when I was young. My dad was always a workaholic and never once spoke about anything else than his work. I moved back with my mom to Japan where I enrolled in junior high. I remember this day very well. I know that I had the opportunity to talk about things when I was introduced...but somehow; I got the very nervous feeling in my tummy...and no, I'm not talking about being pregnant ";-)"

So, here I am on my first day of school and I can't shake the feeling that people are looking at me just because I lived in Italy for several years of my life. Who am I? I am Zoe Izumi...Izzy Izumi's daughter and yes; I always get that same question; "How does it feel to be the daughter of the first ever Digidestened? " and it really, really, really starts to bug you after a while; so I shouted at them, that I don't know my dad that well.

So read on; cos this is gonna get mighty interesting!!!

_**Chapter one: Standing in school on my first day.**_

You wouldn't believe how many laughing boys there are in this school! They think that I'm an alien from outta space. Anyways; this is how I started my first day...as I normally did; I walked to school in the cold; windy weather but bumped into someone along the way.

"Ow, watch it jerk!" I said as the brown headed boy got up. "I'm...I'm so sorry; did I hurt you?" He asked me. "No...But be careful in the future because you may run into something that will hurt you." I replied as I walked ahead of him, grumbling something in Italian. (Now, I can speak fluent Italian and Japanese in case anybody doesn't speak English) as the young brown headed boy sped up to walk with me. "Are you new here?" He asked me and I nodded. "I'm Takuya; I live across the street from you...You look familiar." Takuya replied as he extended his hand. "I'm Zoe...and yes; I've heard that question before...please don't ask it." I said to him, shaking his hand as another boy came towards Takuya. "C'mon Takuya, you don't want to be late for class do ya?!" Another brown headed boy said as Takuya ran inside. "C'mon Zoe, you don't want to get a tardy slip on your first day do you?" He shouted at me as I ran inside, my skirt flapping about in the wind as everyone giggled at me and I shouted at them in Italian. (I think it was "Take a picture, it lasts longer...jerks!") And ran inside where it was toasty warm...not like outside.

"Zoe, I'll take you to get your timetable, it'll give you an idea on where your lessons are." Takuya said as I froze. "Timetables?" I thought to myself, "Dad knew timetables...he was a straight A student in high school." I continued as I could also hear Takuya shout to me. "Zoe...are you alright?" He asked me as I snapped back into reality. "Yeah, sorry...I got a little carried away there. Where did you say they were again?" I asked him afterwards and Takuya showed me where they were. "Gee, I hope that I'll be in some of your lessons." He replied as I looked down at the timetable. "Hmm, not bad...all right; that's good." I said quietly. "What did you get Zoe?" Takuya asked me as the jet-black haired boy came over. "Oh, Zoe...this is Koji." Takuya said; introducing him to me. "Hmph; whatever!" Koji said; walking away. (I have to admit; I did feel a bit hurt afterwards) "What is his problem?!" I said; very angrily to Takuya.

"Oh, he's like that...he never gets on with anybody." Takuya said, "What about you? He doesn't seem to be bothered about you all that much" I replied as we walked to our lockers. "Yeah, that's the problem...he's gotten used to me over the years, but it seems like he's got an anger management problem or something." Takuya said as I heard the principal. "We have a new student joining us today...do take care not to bully her or call her names...you know who you are people!" The principal said through the PA as we entered the class and I stood up in front of the class as the teacher introduced me to the students in my class. "Okay, tell us a little bit about yourself then Zoe." She said as I got nervous...real nervous. "Well um...I was born in Japan; moved to Italy when I was really young, around six/seven years old I think and then just recently moved back to Japan. I live with my mom but have no contact with my dad. I know my dad works for some computer company or something...I don't know what." I said; as my face turned bright pink. "I know fluent Italian and Japanese, so if anybody ticks me off, I'll curse in either language...although my main fluent language is Italian. I'm very much a loner...although I've made one friend here and that's about it." I said, explaining all my past to everyone.

"Okay sweetie, sit down and we shall begin the class." Miss Patelli said to me, guiding me to the empty seat next to Takuya. "Are you still nervous?" Takuya asked as we got into the lessons. Once the lessons had finished; I set to go home...but Takuya had run towards me with the rest of the other boys. "Zoe, this is JP. He's a wiz at things...just don't try and steal his chocolate...that's the one thing he hates the most." Takuya said; introducing JP to me. "Pleased to meet ya!" He said putting his hand up to say hello. "Pleasure's all mine." I replied; blushing. "This is Tommy...unfortunately; his parent's kinda had an accident and he doesn't have anybody to look after him." Takuya continued as I looked down at the poor guy. "I will look after you like a little brother." I said as he looked at me and smiled and then walked home with them. Tommy noticed that I stopped outside my house. "Can...Can I come with you?" He shyly asked me. "Yeah...come on. Mom would agree with me if I helped you." I replied as we walked into my house but before that; Takuya hugged me and I just froze. "What the heck is he doing?" I thought to myself as I kept still. "Goodbye Zoe...See ya tomorrow!" Takuya chirped as he walked back into his house and I did the same with Tommy. "Mom, I'm home." I said; shouting into the living room. "Hiya sweetie; how was school...oh; who's that?" Mom asked me. "Listen, could I have a word with you. It's important." I said, "Tommy, sit down for a minute." I said as I went into the kitchen with mom.

"What is it honey?" She asked me. "Well, it's Tommy...his mom and dad has died in a car crash (Takuya whispered it in my ear)." I said. "Poor guy...so he's been living on the streets?" She asked me. "No, no. He's been living at his own parent's house. Can he stay here with me?" I asked her. "Yeah, no problem sweetie; I'll get him to grab his belongings and he can stay here with us." Mom said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Beginning a new life with Tommy and dreaming about Takuya.**_

"Zoe, wait up...there's something that I want to tell you." Takuya said as he looked at me whilst every other student was walking around, waiting for the lessons to start. "What is it?" I asked him. "I...I love you." He said, sighing and pulling forward until our lips pressed against each other and I backed off. "I love you too." I said to Takuya who looked at me with pink in his face from blushing...so was I and as we pressed our lips together once again in a sweet, passionate kiss...And that's when I woke up, covered in sweat. "Oh, that was a total nightmare...yet it was real! " I said to myself as I checked that I was sitting up in my bed. "What is wrong with me?!" I asked myself as I sobbed into my hands and my mom came running in. "What is it sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked me as she held her arms out and I ran into them like a young child (I'm thirteen by the way in case you ask after reading this!) "Mom...I had a nightmare...too good to be true!" I said; crying as mom held me in her arms. "Shh...It's okay sweetie; I know you'll have nightmares sometimes but it's just being in a new place." She said; trying to calm me down. "I had this nightmare about kissing some boy named Takuya." I said as mom sat down with me. "Well, do you have...you know, feelings for Takuya?" She asked me. "I dunno, I keep saying that he's a jerk at times, but I'm looking at him all the time...when he walks to class; when he eats and when he runs home. " I said, replying as I stopped crying.

I would soon go back to sleep, but only an hour or two; I had to get up for school, but I was coughing most of the time as I got into my school clothes (Well, my "everyday" clothes). "Come on then Tommy; a new day with a new family!" I said, smiling as he did too and we got into school. "Hi Zoe, gee; you don't look well. Are you okay?" Takuya asked me. "I'm fine; I didn't get an ounce of sleep last night." I said; yawning. "I hope you don't fall asleep in class. Miss Patelli sometimes hates it." Takuya warned me. "Okay." I said; yawning again. I would find myself...well catch myself falling asleep; then waking up quick as possible. It was humiliating because I couldn't concentrate in class and Miss Patelli saw that as I kept dropping off and waking up. "Is there something wrong Zoe?" She asked me as she walked up to my desk as I yawned my head off which made some students laugh a little bit; some of them were afraid that I might hurt myself if I fell asleep – Takuya, JP, Tommy and Koji (Even though he mumbles at me). "I'm just so tired...I didn't get any sleep last night." I said; and all of a sudden, I sneezed. "Bless you." Miss Patelli said to me. "Thanks...I don't know where that came from." I said, embarrassed. "Are you sure you're fine?" She asked me and felt my forehead. "Oh my...you're burning up...I'll take you to the nurse. Class; continue on page 211 and I'll be back as quick as I can." She said as she helped me up and I just remember holding my head and then that was it.

"Oh my god; someone, get the nurse quick" Miss Patelli said as Takuya stood up...afraid that I may have hurt myself. (Probably since I did fall onto solid floor as I blacked out) As the nurse came in, she noticed me on the floor and I threw up right next to Miss Patelli, but she wasn't bothered at all. "What's wrong with her?" Takuya asked as he got told to stay in his seat. "She's got a temperature." The nurse said as she put a thermometer into my mouth and it went straight up to high. "That's not right." Miss Patelli said as she turned me onto my back...afraid that I may be sick again and that I might choke on it. "Let's get her to the hospital straight away...not my office...she's come down with something and I don't know what." The nurse said as they rushed me straight to hospital...it was all happening too fast and I just remember waking up in hospital. "Where am I?" I asked, trying to get up. "Don't try and get up...you're not well." Miss Patelli said as she looked at me. "Not well?" I asked her. "Yes, don't you remember sweetie? You blacked out and fell onto the floor...you threw up and you've got a really bad temperature." She replied as the nurse came back. "It's food poisoning...probably from something that she ate." The nurse explained, turning to me. "Well; looks like you're gonna be missing a week of school Zoe." She told me as I nodded no. "I don't want to miss school...I can't stand to be at home." I complained, but it was no use. They took me back home and told my mom. "Oh...it must have been that chicken that we had last night...I thought it wasn't cooked properly when I bought it." She said as Miss Patelli scolded her. "You gave her uncooked chicken?! My god...that's...that's disgusting!" She said as my mom looked at her. "It wasn't my fault...I bought it cooked and it looked red inside... I'll be writing to that company then." Mom said.

"Look; keep your daughter in for a week...she almost choked when she threw up. Not to mention that she blacked out; complained of a headache and now stomach pains." The nurse explained to mom. "Okay, I'll do that." She said; replying as they left. "Okay; sweetie, I'll get Takuya to bring you some work and homework so you can do your work from here, and then give it to Takuya." Miss Patelli said as she left. "Okay...let's get you into your pyjamas and then it's off to bed for you or you can rest on the couch young lady." Mom said as she helped me change into my pyjamas and put my clothes into the wash because of the puke as I rested on the couch with my quilt over me and I sneezed again. "Oh bless you!" Mom said as she gave me something to combat the food poisoning and I fell asleep watching something on TV...I don't know; I wasn't paying much attention. "Zoe, would you like..." Mom said; stopping as she saw me asleep on the couch. "Aw...I won't disturb her." Mom continued as she went back into the kitchen. It would be a few hours later; but I was still asleep as Takuya came in and looked at me, put the schoolwork and homework on the dining table as Tommy came running in and went into his room...not coming out for ages (He loves computer games; so he plays computer games when he comes home from school to relax) and then Takuya looked at me. "Can I ask something? What's wrong with Zoe?" Takuya asked mom. "She's not well; she's got food poisoning...how Tommy didn't get it...oh! Of course! Tommy asked not to have chicken...he doesn't like chicken; he's a vegetarian; so he doesn't eat meat." Mom said; jumping to conclusions as I sneezed and coughed afterwards.

"Can I go and see her?" Takuya asked mom. "Sure; but be careful; you could catch it." Mom said; warning Takuya as she put her coat on. "Tommy, I won't be long; just gotta pop out for about ten minutes...I need to grab a few things from the shop." Mom said as he came down. "Can I come with you?" Tommy asked as he grabbed his coat and they left...leaving me and Takuya. (My whole mind was like; "Oh my god...I'm stuck in the house with this dingledork, but somehow; I love him!") "Zoe, I know you probably can hear this...but there's something that I want to tell you." Takuya said as he looked at me. (Takuya finally plucking the courage to say what he wanted to say) "I...I love you Zoe. I know I've only known you for a few days; but I love you so much." Takuya continued as he brushed my fringe out of the way. (With my hat on; you can't see my fringe, but without it; I have a huge fringe that I push to one side. I should get rid of it...but I can't seem to) and then touching my cheek with his hand...Ungloved hand. "Huh?" I said, softly as I woke up and saw him there. "Takuya...What in the world are you doing?!" I said as I stared angrily at him as he smiled and bent down, and then kissed me softly. "I've wanted to do that for ages." Takuya said as I looked at him. "Did you hear what I said?" He asked me. "No...I didn't. When I'm asleep; I can't hear anything. It's like I'm deaf." I replied as he lent in closer. "You have such a beautiful face." Takuya said as I blushed. "Thanks..." I said. As I went to continue, Takuya reached towards my face and pressed his lips against mine, as he was doing that; my mind was doing flip-flops. "Yes! I've finally got the boy of my dreams." It was saying as we didn't let go and as mom came back in with Tommy, she saw us. "Hey, what are you two doing?" She asked us. "What does it look like mom?" I said; sneezing again. "We're kissing." I finished as mom rolled her eyes up. "Yeah, I know that; I just didn't think it would take that long for you to find that special somebody." Mom replied as she thought about one person besides me – Dad.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Something is wrong with me.**_

"You really do love me..." I said; blushing again and I noticed that he was blushing. "Yeah...I do. I've fallen in love with you ever since I met you." Takuya replied as he looked at me, smiling and staring at me dreamily as I yawned and fell asleep...Takuya, not letting go of my hand stayed with me until I was well enough. I woke up a few days later to notice that Takuya wasn't there...even that he promised that he would. "Mom...where's Takuya?" I asked groggily...still waking up. "Oh, he's left a message on the answer machine. It's for you though." Mom replied as I wearily got up and shifted myself to the answering machine and pressed the button. "Did you do your homework and schoolwork honey?" Mom asked me. "Yes mom...I never forget to do that." I replied as the message played itself again. "Zoe...it's Takuya. Listen...I'm not sure; but my mom's not well so I can't come and see you today. I think she's got the flu bug. I'll try and pop round tonight if possible. Bye." As I walked back over, I felt my legs buckle underneath me and I almost fell to the ground absolute dizzy, but thank god mom saw it and grabbed me before I could drop to the floor. "Okay...come on. Back on the couch with you young lady, are you still dizzy, nauseous, that kind of thing?" She asked me. "Yeah...I felt like I was blacking out there. I'm still dizzy, nauseous and I'm really aching a lot." I said as I sneezed and when I opened my eyes; I noticed something that freaked me out and I screamed, forcing mom to turn back to me. "What is it sweetie? Are you okay?" She asked me. "No...I'm not okay." I said; still freaked out. "Look." I said, showing her the now bloody handkerchief. "Oh my...we'd better phone the doctor...this isn't right. You shouldn't be bringing up blood." Mom said; shocked and upset.

"Yeah...I'd appreciate it if you could take a look at my daughter...she's coughing up blood...and now she's spewing up blood as well." Mom said over the phone as she watched me almost puke my organs out. "Don't worry sweetie...doctors on his way." Mom said. "Who is it?" I asked her as I kept bringing up puke, vile and blood and then blacked out again. When I woke up again, I saw Takuya sitting beside me as the doctor checked me over. "Hmm...You say your daughter came down with a sudden case of food poisoning?" He asked mom. "Yeah, she felt fine when I checked her yesterday morning...she was perky. She started to complain of a bad stomach and a headache." She replied. "Hmm...That's maybe why she's bringing up blood. We'd like to take her to hospital for some tests if that's okay with you." The doctor said. As they took me back to hospital, I sighed and they rushed me down for a CT scan. It took ages and I couldn't move as it was running the tests and when I got back up; the doctor came and told me and mom and Takuya the bad news. "What is it?" Mom asked him. "Your daughter has got a tumour in her intestine area...this is why she is bringing up blood. The only option is...to perform an emergency surgery." He said as I looked at mom and then at Takuya.

"What the hell man? You're saying that I'm gonna miss another week of school?!" I said angrily and then just screamed in pain. "No...You're gonna miss school for a long time Miss Izumi." He said to me. "Let's get her down...sooner that it gets started, the sooner my little girl can be on the road to recovery." Mom said as they wheeled me down. "Wait for me." Takuya said as he walked down with me to the anaesthetic room. "I'm here for you...always." Takuya said, kissing me before I was taken into the operating room. As I had my mouth cast over with the gas mask; I looked up at Takuya and a lone tear came down my eye as he was crying too. "I'm here for you...don't worry!" He said, smiling and snuffling as I was taken into the room afterwards. It was a huge long operation, but Takuya was wandering up and down the whole room when I came out of theatre and put straight into recovery room.

"How is she?" Takuya asked as he looked over at me. "She's gonna be fine. Hopefully she'll be recovered before you know it." The surgeon said as Takuya went over and sat next to me as the breathing tube was taken out and I was given the wake up juice. "Oh my head...where am I?" I asked as I held my head. "Hi." Takuya said as he put his hand on my face. "Hey." I said with a very coarse voice. "I thought that I lost you there." Takuya said as I looked at him and coughed...but it hurt really badly. "Careful...you've got stitches there." He said as mom came in. "Hi sweetie...how are you feeling?" She asked me. "Not too bad." I said. "Just feeling sore." I continued as I drifted in and out of consciousness. "You will sweetie. It'll be sore for the next few days." Mom said as I was wheeled up to a ward and Takuya didn't leave my side for days. He knew that he would be in trouble for almost skipping school but he ended up going...with my help and he promised that he would come and see me every day after school. All I remember is just going down for CT scans; MRI's and other tests. Other times; I was asleep and my mom had come to see me. It is confusing as I hate needles; yet I've got two IV's in both my wrists.

"Ow...that hurts." I said as I accidently pulled my drip. "Careful sweetie." Mom said (Why does my teacher say that to me?) as she saw me do that. "How are you feeling today?" She asked me. "A little bit better...I guess." I said; still a little bit sore. "You will be sweetie...just try and relax. You went through a huge operation." Mom replied as she turned to the window and I nodded off. "Feeling sleepy are we?" Mom said, in a playful tone. "No...I'm not falling asleep. I'm just resting my eyes." I replied as mom smiled as she looked out of the window. "Hey, is that your boyfriend?" Mom said in again, the same playful tone. "Takuya...where is he? Oh man...I'm in no shape to see him." I said, frantically. "Relax...he's seen what you looked like when you came out of the operation. He loves you for who you are, not what you look like." Mom said as Takuya came in. "Hey...how are you?" He asked me. "I'm still in pain...so please don't hug me." I replied as I dropped off again. "I'm...I'm sorry for doing that." I said to mom and Takuya. "Don't worry. We'll still be here when you wake up Zoe." Takuya said, smiling and holding my hand and I dropped off. "You really do love her; don't you?" Mom said as Takuya turned to her. "Yeah...I do. It feels like I have nothing but love for her. I want to be with her forever." He replied. "Good...take care of her and don't ever let her down." Mom said to Takuya. "Oh...I won't. I hope you can believe me." Takuya said; replying as he fell asleep...not letting go of my hand.

I woke up a few hours later to see the others there with mom and Takuya. "Hi...how are you feeling?" Koji said as he understood what was going on. "I'm feeling a little bit better...although I cannot say as I'm in extreme pain land right now." I said as I screamed out loud. (Is pain supposed to be like this high or am I the only one without a high threshold of pain?!) "Nurse...can you take a look at my daughter please...she's complaining of really extreme pains." Mom said as the nurse rushed to get a syringe full of what looked like morphine. (I could tell since when I broke my leg in a skiing accident in Italy, I had to have morphine twice a day to take the pain away...though what pain since I felt no pain) and when I had it injected into the drip; I felt the pain go away and I sighed. "Was that morphine?" I asked as the nurse nodded no. "It looks like morphine...but it's different." She said as she left me. "If she gets any more pain there, get me or another nurse straight away. I will write down what your daughter needs." The nurse said quietly to mom.

"Are you okay Zoe?" Takuya asked after I had the pain medicine administered and I once again drifted into and out of consciousness. "Look...go to sleep if it's causing you to be drowsy and sleepy...I'll be here when you wake up." Takuya said to me as I nodded and once again fell asleep as quick as that. (I snapped my fingers together by the way!) When I woke up again, I noticed that Takuya wasn't there...but it was a school day after all and I sat and watched a bit of boring TV. This is why I hate being off school...I have literally nothing to do at all! Mom was at work; Tommy was at school with Takuya and the others. I was thinking a lot about Takuya when a nurse came in. "How are we feeling today Miss Izumi?" She asked me as I nodded. "Well, it's time to see how the results look." The nurse said as she pointed to my bandages. "Oh...okay." I said, blushing as I hated removing any piece of clothing for anyone...even if it's for a check up. "No need to worry Miss Izumi...everything is okay. There seems to be a bit of swelling...but that's fine. That should go down soon...hopefully you'll be allowed out today...but like the doctor said Miss Izumi; you're not allowed to go back to school until you're fit enough." The nurse said as I nodded. That's when my friend came in. "Zoe, how are you feeling girl?" She asked me. "I'm fine Lisa. Are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, sucks that you're in here. Hey, your dad wanted me to give you this...although I don't think you'd give a crap about your dad." Lisa said as I opened the letter up and it read like this;

"Dear Zoe,

I know you're wondering who your dad was...well, I was a fool to choose work over my family. I just wanted to pay the bills; put a roof over your head as well as mine and your mom's and clothes over your body and food in your belly.

I wanted to let you know...that I am truely sorry for what I did...making your mom walk out with you when you were two years old. I cried myself to sleep every night when you left because I was a fool. I am pleased to know that you're back in Odiba and settled down in school...although a little upset at the start and how nice it is to hear that you've got yourself a boyfriend...I hope he treats you well...more than what I gave you.

I'm now working on a program that will allow us to contact the Digital World. Hopefully since I'm working with my mentor – Gennai, we'll get it up and running in no time.

I'll always love you!

Your father

Izzy Izumi.

As I stopped reading it, I started crying and again, pulled on the drip; Lisa pulled me into a hug. (I get sick and tired of people thinking that there is something going on between me and Lisa...no; we're not lesbians and I love Takuya...not Lisa!) "I knew I shouldn't have brought that in. Your mom said the exact same thing; it's gonna cause more trouble than it is." Lisa replied after she let go of the hug.

"Yeah...I guess so, but why would dad write me and send me a letter now? I've hardly known him." I asked Lisa and she just shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe he wants to get back in contact with you and your mom." She replied as once again because of the drip; I was falling asleep. "Dammit. I hate this medication...knocks me six ways from Sunday!" I said, very angrily as Lisa laughed. "I love that; knocks you six ways from Sunday!" She replied as she made me laugh. (She's my best friend, and she always makes me laugh and we've only known each other for a few days. I met her in school on my first day) "Look, if you're feeling tired, then go to sleep...I can't stop too much longer; my mom is packing up for our holiday and wants me to pack up with her." Lisa said as I nodded and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Stitches get taken out and my health improves...ever so slightly though.**_

I woke up again, but I thought that I had been asleep for a few days...but in reality; I was asleep for one whole week...yeah, I know what you're thinking, "How can I be asleep for that amount of time?" Well, I guess when you can sleep like a rock and having medication at the same time, then you're gonna be bound to do that. My mom had informed me that I was asleep for that length of time and that she had put homework and schoolwork onto the table next to me for me to do when I was better.

"Good morning Miss Izumi...how are we feeling today?" My doctor asked me as I nodded. "I feel okay...better than last week." I replied but as I nodded my head; I had a huge headache. "It's time." She said to me as I looked at my doctor with a weird look. "Time? What for?" I asked and she laughed. "It's time to get your stitches taken out silly." She replied as she got me to show her the wound and the stitches. "Okay...I just want you to relax. This won't hurt at all...all you'll feel is a little tug and it's like tugging at your shoe laces." My doctor said as she started to remove the stitches. "There's the tug...yeah; I see what you mean doc." I said as unbeknownst to me, she had removed three stitches. "There. All done, we'll just take the drips out of your wrists and you'll be able to go home Miss Izumi. I'll be seeing you every week to make sure that everything is okay, the wound is healing and there is no infection." She said as she took the canula out of both of my wrists. "Are you almost ready to go home sweetie?" Mom asked as I tried to get up...but my legs buckled under me and I heard a familiar voice. "You're a sight for sore eyes!" Takuya said standing in the door. "Where's everyone else?" I asked him. "They're coming...you know JP, he wanted to stop to get something to eat!" Takuya laughed as well as I. "Yeah, that's our JP!" I replied as mom helped me back into the hospital bed and true to my boyfriend's word, in came Tommy, Koji and JP.

"Hey Zoe...how are you?" Koji asked sheepishly. "I'm better; I've just had my stitches removed along with the canula in both of my wrist. I've just gotta come back for check-ups every week. Hopefully I'll be allowed back into school soon." I said, trying to get my hopes up. "Don't get your hopes up darling...you probably won't be able to since you've got a wound that might get infected. You heard your doctor; you'll be staying off school indefinite. Looks like mommy'll be looking after you Zoe." Mom said, playfully after explaining. "Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of my friends!" I said, getting red in the face from embarrassment as everyone laughed and Takuya sat down next to me and held my hand. "I'm glad you're okay babe." Takuya replied as I nodded as they brought in breakfast. (Yuck...I particularly don't like hospital food...but what the hell; when you don't have much to eat and your stomach is rumbling cos you've been asleep for one week; you'll eat anything) And it was weird as I was wolfing it down and enjoying every gulp of the porridge. "Wow...that didn't last five seconds!" Takuya said; with a shocked look on his face. "Yeah...I've been asleep for one week...I'm so hungry; I could eat JP!" I said jokingly as JP jumped back. "It was a joke dude!" Koji said, turning to JP. "Oh...I thought she actually wanted to eat me for a minute there!" JP said with a mouthful of chocolate. (Eww, why does he always talk whilst eating...freaks me out!)

"I'm ready to go home mom." I said to mom as she nodded. "I'll help...we'll help won't we guys?" Takuya said as everyone nodded and smiled...except for JP who was shovelling chocolate in his mouth and I was shuddering. "Can't that chocolate wait JP?" I asked as I got helped up; ready to go to my mom's car...well, it was what I call a people carrier...although sometimes Mom hates JP getting into the car since he leaves drops of chocolate everywhere or whatever he is eating at that point in time. "Alright, on the count of three; one...two...three!" Mom said as they lifted me into the car...Takuya almost touching me where I don't want to be touched! "Sorry Zoe." He apologised as he realised where he was touching me. "Okay, let's get this girl back to her own bed!" Mom said as everyone agreed. "Oh man...JP, how many times do I have to tell you...no eating in my car!" Mom said to JP...almost yelling at him. Once we got home, my friends had a hell of a time trying to put me into my bed...it was almost like a 3 stooges short or a laurel & hardy short. (My mom loves em, and I'm starting to like their antics)

Once they did, I had the quilt pulled over me and as Takuya kissed me on the cheek, Mom looked at me and said; "If you're feeling hungry, don't hesitate to call me up and ask for something okay sweetie...but for now; just try and rest up. You're not 100% yet." Mom said, kissing me on the head after brushing my fringe out of the way, then leaving me to sleep. "I love her...and yet; I cannot stand to see her like this!" Takuya said, as he let his body fall down to the floor next to my door and cried a little bit. I woke up and asked what was wrong, but he didn't hear anything, so I shouted his name out and that got his attention. "Oh babe...I'm not crying." Takuya said as he opened the door and I could see that he was trying to hide his feelings. "Don't hide your feelings Takky." I said. (Takky is my little nickname for him since he calls me babe) And he looked at me and I motioned for him to sit down on my bed next to me. "What's wrong?" I asked him as he looked at me and wiped away the tears. "Well...it feels like everything has gone too damn wrong these past few weeks." Takuya said as he went to leave, but I grabbed his arm. "Don't leave Takky." I said, almost crying myself. "I hate being on my own...will you stay with me for a few extra hours?" I asked him and he smiled. "Of course I would Zoe. I'll phone my mom to let her know that I'll be here staying with you." Takuya replied as he phoned his mom...that was the last bit I remember as I dropped off to sleep afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Appointments, more appointments and again more appointments!!!!**_

I would be going to see the doctor for a check-up every week. I admit...what the hell have I got myself into here? I know I had a huge operation; but it just seems to be appointments after appointments after appointments...it's driving me insane (This was around four weeks after my op mind). Thank god Takuya is with me, he wanted to come with me to see how the wound turned out...even though he would often get embarrassed about me being topless for the doc to take a look at my wound. My mom would usually giggle at that and playfully tease my boyfriend.

"Boy...am I in for it now!" Takuya said; playfully and then giggling as I came out. "You know something Takky? I think with you here, I won't ever become bored or become insane." I replied as Takuya looked at me. "I looked at your table...why do you have a letter from your dad Zoe?" He asked as I looked at him. "Well, I think he wants to get back in my life...I don't really know to be honest Takky, I was raised without a dad...he never ever was there for me during my life...he never even showed up to witness me being born. He was too busy creating a server to the Digital World and this world. Some father!" I said as I noticed my dad there. "Great! There's my dad!" I said as I grumbled...but he didn't recognise me.

"Well, go on...go and speak with him!" Takuya said as he playfully pushed me in the direction of my dad. "Takky...please don't...I don't want to." I said, begging him. "Okay...it's your decision." He replied as I walked out the hospital with him to meet my mom. "Zoe...Please wait!" My dad said as he ran outside, trying to get my attention. "What do YOU want?!" I said angrily. "I see you've gotten my letter. I admit that I haven't been the best father that you needed...can you just forgive me?" Dad asked me. (Remember, my dad is Izzy Izumi) "Why should I? You broke my heart when I was taken by mom to Italy...you just stood there watching as I squirmed and wanted you to hold me!" I said, very aggressively. "I know you don't love me and that's fine." My dad said as he held his head down to the ground and I stopped being aggressive. "Dad...don't." I said as I walked up to him. "No...go and enjoy yourself...there's your mother." He said, walking back into the hospital...crying his heart out, which made me guilty.

"Who was that?" Mom asked me. "It was dad...he wanted to explain what went wrong...but me being stubborn as usual; he's left crying." I replied as I pondered for a minute. "Can you wait here for me?" I asked mom and Takuya. "Sure babe. We'll be out here!" Takuya said, nodding as I ran inside and saw dad walk through another set of doors. "Dad, wait!" I shouted as I slipped on the floor and fell on my stomach. "Argh, that hurts!" I said as I felt a huge rush of pain run through my body...all the way to my stomach. "Zoe!" Dad said as he turned to me and running and almost slipping himself. "You know what; they should put signs up in this hospital when the floors are slippy due to being washed!" Dad said, with the same attitude I had a few minutes ago.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Dad asked me. "No...I think my wound is opened!" I said, grimacing in pain as mom walked in to see me and Dad together as well as Takky. "Zoe!" Takuya said with his eyes so wide; it almost popped right out of his sockets and they ran to me. "Can we get some help here?!" Mom shouted as a nurse came over. "I saw the whole thing...what the hell happened?" The nurse said as he took a look at me. "Where does it hurt?" He asked me. "It hurts right there!" I said, pointing to my scar and I saw some icky substance on my top. "Oh my god...that's blood!" The nurse said as he lifted me up and they walked quickly to casualty. "Hey! This girl's just had an accident...she's slipped and hurt herself...she's just had an operation a few weeks ago." The nurse said as a blue haired doctor wearing glasses came running. "Okay, we'll take her and we'll check the scar to see if it's re-opened. If it has and it's blood; then we'll put a bandage around it and hope that the scar will close." The doctor said as he checked the scar. "Yeah, we'll bandage it up...it hasn't opened fully, but it has opened just a little bit." He replied to the nurse who passed him the bandage. As I was getting that applied to my scar, mom and dad were outside and then the impossible had happened...they started to kiss.

"Wow...that's amazing!" I said as Takky looked at me. "What babe?" He asked me as I turned his head to show my folks kissing. "Now that's impressive. For two people to actually hate each other to kiss...that's impressive. They must have fixed their problems a little bit." Takky replied. "Yeah...I can't believe it...I must be dreaming!" I said as Takky kissed me as well. "Well...if that's a dream, then why am I standing next to my beautiful girlfriend?" Takky asked me after breaking the kiss. "Yeah...I guess so. I'm so confused about my folks." I replied as I got finished. "Okay; just let that rest for a while. If it's giving you any pain, take some painkillers; but if anything else; come back to us. Once we got home, I noticed Dad had followed us home. "Mom; why is dad following us home?" I asked mom as she sighed. "I guess you saw that kiss your father gave me. Well, we're gonna talk our problems over and see if we can try another relationship. Is that what you wanted sweetie?" Mom asked me as we pulled up next to our house and I had to be put back into bed straight away, but Takky stayed with me for a little longer before going home.

I woke up to my folks arguing, but they were arguing over anything and anything...but after a while; I couldn't hear anything at all, so I got up and walked into the den to see my folks asleep together. "Wow...they must have been shattered." I thought to myself as I smiled and walked back into my bedroom to wait a few hours to phone Takky and eventually; I found myself asleep again. (Wow...I can sleep, but this is ridiculous!) A few hours later; I phoned Takky to see if he would like to come over and watch a movie with me. (We were gonna plan on a date; but with me not being allowed to leave the house; we decided on a movie in my room and mom told us "No shenanigans!" when we're watching the movie) So here we are, sitting and watching a movie, something that I'm really not good at since I fidget! (Ask my friends). "Would you mind if I pop to the bathroom Takky? Soda seems to go right through me!" I said, asking as he nodded; turned the movie onto pause as I rushed to the bathroom. When I came back; I smiled at him and sat down as he resumed the movie. "What is this movie called again?" Takky asked me. "Well, it's called Mamma Mia. It's something to do about a band called ABBA." I replied as mom came up to check on me. "Is everything okay you two love-birds?" She asked as she said that playfully. "Yeah, we're cool mom. We're not really enjoying this movie...it's a chick flick!" I said as Takky laughed. "What are you laughing at?" I asked him as he turned to me. "Well, considering that you're a chick, you don't like chick flicks!" Takky said, once again laughing until I punched him in the stomach cos of that remark.

"We've got a few movies down stairs Zoe honey, you know that. I could bring them up for you if you wanted?" Mom asked me as I nodded. "Please mom." I replied after taking a sip from my soda. (Dammit, why do you have to rush to the bathroom after drinking soda?) As mom ran downstairs; Takky and I stared in each other's eyes. "Hang on a sec." I said; brushing "a hair" from his face and moving my fingertips from his cheek to his jaw and then pulled him in for a passionate kiss. When we broke the kiss; Takky was gasping for air and I giggled. "Did you like that?" I asked Takky. "Yeah, that was amazing! You're one hell of a kisser!" He replied as mom came into the room. "Here ya go kids. Enjoy em." She said as she dropped a load of DVD's onto my bed. "Wow, what should we watch?" I asked Takky. "Hmm...How about a horror movie?" He said, smirking as he knew I hated horror movies. "NO!" I said, very firmly but felt pain where my bandages were. "Zoe...babe is everything alright?" Takky asked me. "No...Can you...get my...painkillers please?" I said in breaths since the pain was high again and I started to cry. "Don't worry; stay here...I'll be back!" Takky said, in a very worried and concerned state, running downstairs and telling mom and dad that I was in the same kind of pain that I had when I was in hospital.

"Zoe...here, take these. Is everything okay darling?" Dad asked me as I nodded no. "It's that damn scar...it feels like it's hurting all the time." I said after I finished taking my painkillers but made me feel drowsy and immediately fell to the floor. "Oh...are you okay babe?" Takky asked me as he grabbed me as quick as he could and helped me onto the bed where I was just giggling all the time. "IS that a side effect of the tablets she's taking?" He asked mom. "Yeah, sometimes she just giggles for hours on end...doesn't really bother me...but it does bother Tommy." Mom replied. "Zoe...would you stop that giggling...I cannot concentrate on my homework!" Tommy said as he marched into my room and I finally stopped giggling. "There...is that better sweetie?" Mom asked me as I nodded and Takky jumped back onto the bed. (Mind, mom hates when anybody does that...thinks that they'll break the bed!)

"Ooh, what about this film...it's a comedy, so we'll be sure to get you giggling again!" Takky said playfully. "Yeah, I guess so. Put the movie on then!" I said enthusiastically as he did and I made mom laugh as well as dad cos I slapped his ass and made him blush. "Well, you shouldn't have had an open target babe!" I said, smirking and then laughing afterwards as Takky got back onto the bed. "Oh yeah? What about this then!" He replied, also smirking and he pounced on me and started to tickle me and immediately; I was in hysterics. "No! Don't, I can't take it!" I said in between giggles. "You love this!" Takky said playfully as he continued to tickle me and I squealed as he hit the point where I was more ticklish. We didn't even put the movie on; we just messed around with Takky tickling me. "Okay...uncle!" I said as Takky stopped and let go. "My turn!" I said, with a grin as I started to tickle him and I whispered something into his ear in Italian. "What was that?" He asked me as I stopped tickling him. "I just said that I love you enough to tickle you back!" I replied as I looked down at him. (Considering he was lying on the bed as I was tickling him) "Say sorry for tickling me Takky!" I said as he did, he apologised. "Okay, thank you. Give me a kiss; otherwise I'm not letting you up!" I said playfully and all of a sudden, Takky pulled me in for a passionate kiss...long, but passionate. I don't think I've ever kissed for that long and when I checked my cell phone, I noticed that fifteen minutes had gone – five minutes kissing and ten minutes of him tickling me and me tickling him back.

"Wow...that was intense!" I said as I straightened my hat and Takky took it off my head. "Takky, don't! Give my hat back now!" I said firmly. "You don't need to wear a hat when you're with me Zoe. I just want to see you, not what you're wearing and besides; I want to see your beautiful face, you've got this hat on and it's crumpling up your face!" Takky replied as he threw my hat down and I did the same to his hat and goggles. "Okay, that's cool. So you want to see my face and hair...well I want to see your hair as well!" I said as Takuya's brunette hair shone in my eyes. "Wow, you've got lovely hair!" I said as he blushed. "Thanks!" Takky said as he complimented mine and I did the same. "Um...you do realise it's ten minutes to ten Takky." I said to him as I checked my cell phone's clock and he panicked. "Mom will kill me for being late, so will my brother!" He said as I tried to calm him down. "Would you like to stay here?" I asked him as he looked at me. "Would your mom mind?" Takky asked me as I smiled and nodded; "Sure, she loves having my friends around." I replied but Takky looked down at the floor. "Where am I going to sleep?" He asked me. "Well...um..." I said as I didn't really think of that as mom came in and said that it was raining and she wouldn't ever let anyone out in that awful weather to catch cold. "I'll phone your mother Takuya and explain that you won't be back home tonight, you'll be staying here." Mom said as Takky smiled. As mom went back downstairs; Takky looked at me and I knew he was wondering.

"What are you wondering?" I asked him as he looked up at me. "Do you think we could...I mean I don't mind sleeping on the floor if you don't want to..." Takky blushed and I put my hand on his cheek. "I would love to share a bed with you Takky. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." I said, replying to his question and he nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Warming up to Takky.**_

I admit...I was even embarrassed to get changed in front of a boy...netherless my own boyfriend. "Zoe...what's wrong?" Takky asked me as I stood with two sets of clothes on – my normal clothes at the top and my pyjamas at the bottom. "Nothing...I'm just afraid to get undressed and change into my pyjamas in front of you. No offence or anything...but I'm not used to this!" I said as I finished getting changed. "It's okay...I understand Zoe. You don't have to be afraid. I love you for who you are, not what you look like." Takky said as I hugged him and then drew a breath of relief. "Thanks Takky!" I said as we shared the bed. I was so cold when I got into there and Takky saw that. "Are you cold?" He asked and I nodded, so he drew me closer to him...so close that we could feel each other's warm breath on our face.

"That's better...I'm feeling warmer now." I told Takky as he was already asleep...but my mind couldn't resist it. I turned to his side and draped an arm across his side. Takky groaned ever so slightly and put his hand on my arm as I smiled, then dropped off to sleep. We woke up very late the next morning and thanked god that Takky didn't have school otherwise he would have been in trouble. "Good morning honey, how are you feeling today?" Mom asked me as I wandered into the kitchen and sat down at the table, but hit my scar. "Ow." I said as mom looked at me. "Here ya go...one special breakfast!" Mom said as she gave me porridge...funnily enough; the same kind of porridge that I had eaten in hospital. (Funny; I don't usually like hospital food...but that porridge was delish!) And as I started to eat, Takky walked in as well. "Morning Takuya, did you sleep well?" Mom asked Takky. "Well, I did...but then someone's hair flew into my mouth and I couldn't breathe!" Takky said; smirking at me as he sat down next to me and I kicked him in the leg. (I would have punched him...but I was eating at that particular point in time) Dad laughed at that remark. "Why is dad here mom?" I asked as I finished my porridge and before I could laugh at Takky jumping up and down holding his leg that I kicked so hard, Mom turned and walked over. "Your dad and I are gonna have another go at our relationship. That's why we kissed in hospital." Mom said as she put her hand on dad's shoulder.

"I'm sorry...but that's so darn funny!" I said, apologising to mom and dad as I burst into laughter watching Takky hop about like a frog. "It's not funny, that really hurt Zoe!" Takky said as he finished hopping around. "Oh stop being a baby and have something to eat!" I replied as he limped back to the dining table and had his breakfast. "So what are you two love birds doing today?" Mom asked me and Takky. "Well, we thought we'd go to the park, take a picnic with us, just relax today mom." I said as Mom noticed that little picnic basket. "Ah, so that's why you bought that picnic basket a few weeks ago." Mom replied. "Yeah, so we're just going back up to get changed and then we're on our way." I told mom and dad as Takky finished his bowl of cereals, then rushed upstairs with me. We had planned it all the time, but this is our actual first date together. We don't kind of count the movie night we had last night; so this is the first ever time I've gone out on a date with Takky...and I'm nervous!"

"What's up Zoe? You seem like an agitated bird." Takky said as I warmed up to him. (In other words; expressed my opinions towards him as well as my love and feelings for him) "Well, it's just I never expected my dad and mom to get back together you know. I never saw it coming a mile off." I replied as I shuddered. "Your dad, he wants to try and build a relationship with your mom and you. Just like what we're building one now, full of trust and love." Takky replied as I nodded and we sat under a tree. "Do you fancy doing something?" Takky asked me as I nodded. "Let's have a make-out session. We'll start for five minutes and then go on from there." He told me as I smiled. "Let's do it then!" I said as I set my watch for five minutes but we came out ten minutes later. As we came out, I couldn't believe what had happened. "Oh my...we spent five more minutes making out!" I said as I realised by looking at my watch.

"Hey, that was good...I wish we could just stay like that forever!" Takky said as I nodded and grabbed something to eat. We spent the rest of the day chilling in the park and when we went home, Takuya and I went our separate ways. "See you in school tomorrow...hopefully?" Takky said as I nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you then hopefully." I replied as we kissed one last time and I walked back in the house; humming a song that I got in my head a few hours back. "How was it sweetie?" Mom asked me as I didn't see dad around. "Where's dad, has he gone to work?" I asked mom as she nodded. "No, he's gone back to his house." Mom replied as I nodded and slumped down onto the couch. "What's wrong?" Mom asked me as I turned to her. "Nothing...just tired." I replied as I yawned, not letting mom know about the whole ten minutes that me and Takky had used to make out. "Why don't you go to bed for a while, you'll need some sleep and it's better than nothing." Mom said as she tried to move me from the couch until the phone rang. "Yes, Izumi residence, hold on two minutes. Zoe, it's J.P, he wants to know if you're going to school tomorrow?" Mom asked as I looked a bit confused. You see; mom had said that I was okay to go back to school; but the doctors said that I wasn't, so I'm a bit confused at the moment. Takky was there as well though since he always comes with me to the check-ups as you have previously read and that's where I was told that I couldn't go back to school for a while, which, to be honest is driving me crazy. At least I can do my work from home but it's Takky who I'm worried about; I miss him when he's at school. That's when mom told JP that I wasn't due back to school.

I went to bed and slumped onto the other side of my bed which was facing my television set and almost knocking over the cold popcorn that we had made the night previous, falling asleep and dreaming of Takky. I would wake up the next morning but mom told me to go back to bed; they weren't expecting me back to school yet and Takky was at the door when I went back to my room. "Zoe, could you get the door honey, I'm just in the middle of making my breakfast!" Mom shouted through as I looked on, then opened the door. "Hey babe, how are you?" Takky said as he hugged me. "Takky, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked him as he nodded no. "Best thing; we're not at school because there has just been a flood. The boiler broke in school and flooded everything...I think we're not due back until...I don't know!" Takky said; jumping up and down. "Why don't you come in, otherwise you'll freeze to death!" I said, pulling him in. "Oh, hello Takuya, what brings you here, come to see your girlfriend?" Mom said; playfully pushing Takky towards my arms. "Mom!" I said, rather embarrassed. "Oh by the way; I won't be in this afternoon; your father's taking me out for lunch." Mom replied as she giggled a little bit and I nodded, and then turned to Takky.

"So what are you going to be doing all day?" I asked him. "Oh, I'm not going to be doing anything...we had homework due and I kinda forgot about it. Luckily for me, I've got the extra time to do it. Have you done yours Zoe?" He replied back as I nodded and pointed to the table with my work and homework on it. "Yeah, I did that in hospital, and here." I replied as Takky sighed a huge sigh of relief. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't do that. It's drama class anyways; all we have to do is act out a play that we've written!" Takky said as he looked at me and I smiled at him. "You always brighten my day by smiling!" He said as he smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Finished on the road of recovery.**_

Here I am, three months later, I absolutely couldn't believe my ears when I heard my doctor tell me that everything was gonna be okay and that I wasn't gonna be needing to see her for any more check-ups. So, here I am, in school; making my return to class and as you can absolute tell; Takky is really happy that I'm back in school, so is the others. I'm absolute surprised that Koji has changed his life around. He's told us that he has a twin brother called Kouichi. I was glad to meet him and that Takky introduced me to his brother as well. I don't care; we have all the love for each other in the world and we're gonna show that and no one is gonna tell us otherwise!

If you're wondering then; I've turned fourteen. I had my birthday party a few days ago. Boy; was it great, hanging out with my friends and best of yet; having another slumber party with my boyfriend and my friends. I know what you're thinking; did Takky get me anything nice? Well, he did; and he bought me my favourite band's new CD and a new DVD. He also made me a birthday card; so the thought was definitely there! (I loved it and I loved all my presents). JP got me a voucher for Blockbuster rental store for the value of $10; Tommy got me a nice watch, which the colour actually matches my coat and skirt, Koji and Kouichi got me a combined present and got me a MP3 player which was on sale, to which I was gonna kill them as I didn't want that much spent on me. I know; I know; I'm very bitchy when it comes to people spending money on me, and you'll probably want to kick my butt after finishing this!

However; for the new day back to school; I decided to ditch my skirt; t-shirt, hat and waistcoat combo, (Although I do wear the hat sometimes, but not all the time!) I noticed Takky waiting; pacing up and down where our lockers were and all he could hear was whistling. When he turned around, he saw me in a light blue top; sweatbands, bandanna fixed around my neck, jeans and boots, Takky was so surprised that I wasn't wearing what I usually wear. "Zoe...wow, you look absolute stunning!" He said as I walked up to him, slinging my coat around my shoulder, then putting it in my locker after getting all the stuff out ready for Miss Patelli's class. "Thanks, I just wanted to change and shine away from wearing that skirt. It was beginning to cramp my style; so I chose jeans and they look awesome!" I replied as I laid a kiss on his cheek and I swear to you now; that everyone just stood and went; "Ooh!" which made me laugh and Takky blush. Anyways; as we enter Miss Patelli's classroom; Miss Patelli couldn't believe that I had changed. "Zoe Izumi?" She asked as she called the register. "Yes, I'm here." I replied; as I put my hand up. "Oh my gosh, Zoe Izumi...is that really you?" Miss Patelli asked in stunned amazement as I nodded. "It's not often you get to see a person like you wear different clothes!" She replied as I thanked her. "Yeah, well; it was time for a change. I was getting sick of wearing the same clothes over and over again." I replied as we started lessons. Boy; I was happy being back at school; but was the first lesson boring!

I swear to you now; that no matter how many times you hear this; you can't ever think it'll never happen to you; that you'll never get a boring lesson. All we did was just sat and read a book called "Of Mice & Men" and I enjoyed it; don't get me wrong...I do love reading now. (Hang on; I bet you're thinking; how did she suddenly start reading, she never liked reading! Well, fact is; when I was off from school for those long months; I got bored of watching TV and as I said before; I never watch TV, so I started going to the library and started reading a lot of books.) Second lesson was okay; it was art class and we were told that we could paint or draw anything we liked, so Takky being Takky; he drew me and me, I'm absolute bad at drawing; people laugh at my drawings, but Takky said that once he saw it; he loved it and asked if he could take it home with him. I was astonished but blushing at the same time. It got past the few slow lessons and straight into drama class where we would be meeting in the auditorium. "Hey Zoe, have you thought of something for our coursework in drama?" Takky asked me as we wanted to be paired together.

"Yeah, I do...and it's gonna surprise ya. Oh, and FYI; be prepared for anything." I said as we entered the auditorium. "Okay, first up is Zoe and Takuya. Okay guys; what have you prepared for us?" Miss Patelli asked us as we got up. "Okay, this is life with my boyfriend, a normal day in the life for us." I replied as she nodded. "Go for it then!" She answered back as we switched on some music, started to dance to it; looked like we were on a date to the prom (Which made a lot of people laugh), then kissed passionately for one minute. After that; we gone straight into dialogue that we wrote down the few days before. "Takky, I have something to say that may shock you...but I'm...I'm..." I tried to say as Takky held my hands. "What babe? What's wrong?" He asked me as I started to cry. "I'm pregnant!" I said, crying out as the whole class including Miss Patelli was shocked. "You're pregnant?" Takky asked in shock as he was in the mind of an actor. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Miss Patelli said as she stopped us. "You're pregnant?!" She said angrily. "Hang on, that was part of the play!" I said as I looked down at my tummy. "Why are you looking at your tummy?" Miss Patelli looked at me. "Well; I thought it was real for a minute." I replied as I ran out crying and Takky following me outside.

"What is wrong now babe?" Takky asked as I sat down on a bench and cried my heart out. "They have no right to criticise me!" I said in a shaky, yet angry tone. "It's okay...I need to know something. Are you pregnant?" He asked me. "Mom and dad would kill me if I said I was pregnant...but yes, I'm actually pregnant!" I said as I slumped into Takky's arms and continued to cry. "We'd best get this over and done with. C'mon, let's go and see your mom and dad...no point in going back to class if you don't want to." Takky said as I nodded and once we got home, I was scared at what they were gonna say. "I can't believe that I've gotta tell my mom this." I said as Takky reassured me. "Mom...are you home?" I asked as I entered. "Zoe, what are you doing home so early?" Mom asked me as I started to cry again and ran into mom's arms. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked me as I continued to cry. "Oh...It's okay, did some people bully you about your scar honey?" Mom asked me again but Takky took over. "No...She's got something to say and, well, I don't think you're gonna be happy with either of us." Takky said as I managed to stop crying for a few minutes. "Mom...I'm pregnant." I said as she became shocked. "You're...you're pregnant? But you're fourteen." Mom said; very calmly. "You're not shocked?" I asked her as I slumped down onto the couch and held my tummy. "No...I'm not mad, a little bit shocked; yes...but what mother wouldn't when their daughter comes in and tells their mother that they're pregnant at the age of fourteen. Honey; we'll do whatever it takes and I'll stand behind your decision; meaning if you decide to abort the baby; then that's fine or if you want to keep the baby; then it's okay." Mom said as she hugged me and wiped away the tears afterwards from both of our faces as Takky stood and sighed.

"I'm...gonna keep this baby mom. I just hope dad can respect that." I said as mom finished the hug. "You know; I find this funny; but won't this hurt my scar being pregnant?" I asked mom as she laughed and nodded no. "You may have to talk this through slowly to your dad honey." Mom said as Dad stormed through the door and grabbed a hold of me. "No daughter of mine is gonna be pregnant at fourteen!" Dad screamed at me as he pulled on my hair. "Let her go!" Takky said but he got thrown into a wall; instantly knocking him unconscious. "Takky!" I shouted as mom tried to get up but dad was being very violent. "I'll kill you for falling pregnant bitch!" He said to me as he threw me down the stairs that led to our front door and all I remember was seeing my dad punch my mom until she was black and blue and then I just blacked out. I woke up three weeks later in hospital...waking up from a three week coma that my dad put me in. "Are you alright sweetie?" Mom said as I nodded, "Yeah mom...I'm fine...where am I?" I asked as I looked around.

"Zoe, you're okay!" Takky said as he hugged me. "Oh don't! I hurt!" I said but my thoughts instantly transferred to the baby. "What about my unborn baby? Is it okay?" I asked mom as she nodded no. "The impact of you falling down those stairs...I'm afraid that it died." Mom replied as I started to shake incredibly a lot and burst into tears. "Dad had no right in killing this unborn child!" I said, in anger...that's when he walked in and I looked at him. "What the hell do you want? Thanks to you; you've made Zoe lose her unborn child, and I hope you're happy!" Mom shouted at dad. "No, I'm not happy...I guess I flipped out straight away. Zoe, I'm sorry for doing that to you, do you think I could ever be forgiven?" He asked as he looked straight at me. "No!" I said, very firmly and aggressively. "Get out of my room. Get out. GET OUT!!!!" I shouted at dad as he nodded, looked a bit sad and then left. "I'm sorry mom...I really shouldn't have spent that time trying to look for my dad and all this time...you were right; he was a woman beater." I said to mom, realising that I had defended my dad millions of times over those accusations...but mom was right. "It's okay baby...I was wrong on some occasions and that kiss that he gave me, I thought it was to re-spark the relationship between us and him...but he started to do his old tricks again." Mom said as she hugged me and then as I yawned; she kissed me on the head and Takky went to the door. "I have to get back home...My mom will go nuts if she finds out what happened...oh no! Too late!" Takky said as he saw his brother and mom come running towards our room. (Yes, we shared a room together since we had to, I was in a coma and he was patched up but not allowed to move at all until he was allowed; that's why he can move around now) "Takuya...are you okay? What happened?" She asked as she flung open the door and it hurt my ear as the door collided with the wall of our room. "He was knocked unconscious by my ex-husband. My daughter was brutally beaten up by him because she had revealed that she was pregnant." My mom explained to Takky's mom.

"Is that how it happened? My god...that's horrible!" Takky's mom replied as they introduced themselves. "I know it's not the right time or place to do introductions; but I'm Mimi Izumi. Yeah, my maiden name is Tachikawa before it was Izumi. And this is Zoe, my daughter." My mom said as Takky's mom introduced herself. "I'm Kimberly Kanbara, but people call me Kim, I'm married to Gregory and this is my other son – Shinya Kanbara – Takuya's brother." Takky's mom said. (Sorry, but I think it's rude to call your elders by their first name...especially when I don't really know them or that I just got introduced to them – manners that!) "So; where is your ex-husband now Mimi?" She asked mom as mom shrugged. "I dunno. He just came in here about fifteen minutes ago. I scolded him for being so wreckless and violent to us including Takuya." Mom replied as Kim nodded. "Um...excuse me...Mrs Kanbara, but what's gonna happen to Takky now that you know that I was pregnant." I asked her. "Just call me Kim sweetie, everyone does, I don't like being called Mrs. Kanbara." Kim said as I nodded. "Nothing...I hope that he would be able to handle being a daddy...but since you said that; we'll never know." Kim replied as I yawned and Takky yawned as well. "Takky, why don't you go for a lie down? You've got a concussion you know, thanks to my no good rotten bitch of a father!" I said as I noticed my eyes droop and then I fell asleep afterwards. "I hope my baby is going to be okay. I mean, she was thrown down a flight of stairs and beaten black and blue...she was knocked into a coma for three weeks." Mom said to Kim as they nodded, looked at us; sighed and then left us.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: I never want to see my dad...AGAIN!!!**_

I apologise now, but if I end up making you cry; then I'll cry as well. I know one thing that I've learnt, and that's never give anyone you think will change another chance. Dad did that and look at me, I've lost the baby, been beaten black & blue and Takky's got a concussion in which; he now actually has bad headaches.

I woke up the next hour; noticing that Takky was still asleep. I couldn't move and it was embarrassing because I needed to use the bathroom, so I'm calling on the nurse to help me up to the bathroom, so I can use it. Mom's bringing in some fresh pyjamas, now that I've been allowed to actually not wear this gown that they had put on me when they brought me in. Once I came back to the bed; I hopped...well, not hopped back into it; but limped as I thought about nothing but the baby as I went back to sleep. I woke up a few days later to see mom there and again, Takky was well asleep. "Hi." I said quietly to mom as she held my hand and squeezed it. "How are you feeling?" She asked me as I nodded. "I'm a bit better...my nose feels sore. I don't know why though." I said as mom nodded. "Well, you had reconstructive surgery when you were in that coma...thanks to your father!" Mom said as Kim came in to see Takky...and me! (What a surprise; no one usually comes to see me other than the guys.) "How are you feeling darling?" Kim asked me as I nodded and noted that my nose was sore and mom replied back with the same response that she said before. "Sweetie; your nose was literally broken after you landed on your face and stomach from falling down those stairs." Mom said as Kim tutted and shook her head. "Senseless violence...when will they ever learn?" Kim said as mom agreed. "Oh man...I need the bathroom. Mom, could you help me there please?" I asked as I tried to get up but couldn't cos my legs once again buckled underneath me. (WHY do they do that? I am really sick and tired of that happening every time I'm ill or that I'm in hospital) "Easy sweetheart, I've got you." Mom said as she carried me to the bathroom. (Argh! So embarrassing!) Once I was in there, she passed me my pyjamas and I got changed...but took a little bit longer to get changed since I had just started...well; you can guess! (Embarrassing huh) "Is everything okay in there Zoe?" Mom shouted out, but I didn't answer. "Hmm...Maybe she's still getting changed." Mom said as I didn't come out for a long time. "That isn't right...she's been in there for a good fifteen minutes." Mom said; frantic that something may have happened to me as she tried opening the door...but like an idiot; I had locked it. (FYI; never lock the door of the bathroom if you're in hospital cos you never know what may happen!) "Nurse, could you get that door opened? My daughter is in there and she hasn't answered in a while." Mom said, in a very shaky voice.

The nurse managed to get the door unlocked since there was a two way lock (One inside; and one outside) and she opened the door to see me on the floor; face down...unconscious and the floor was filled with puke since I had been sick prior to mom knocking on the door. "Oh my god, somebody help her!!!" Mom said as she saw me and the nurse turned me over to my back. (Luckily I was still wearing that stupid gown and not my pyjamas otherwise mom would have freaked...not much though) "She's not breathing!" The nurse said as she checked my pulse and then she picked me up and took me to my bed, performing CPR on me. "C'mon Zoe...don't die on me!" Mom said as Takky woke up and looked over at me getting CPR from the nurse. "Zoe? Babe? What's wrong?" Takky said as he tried getting up but Kim grabbed a hold of him, almost restraining him. "She was found face down unconscious in her own vomit...we don't even know if she's choked on her sick." Kim replied as Takky broke down. "No! I can't lose my girlfriend...this isn't happening!" Takky said as he sobbed. It was only then and after they had given up all hope of bringing me back that Takky walked over to me and a lone tear hit me. It was like a miracle...Takky's tear drop brought me back to life and I coughed as the nurse and mom turned to face me. "Zoe? Oh my god! I don't believe it...it's a miracle!" Mom said as she cried afterwards.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked up at them. "You nearly died. You choked on your sick...Oh my baby girl. I don't know what I would have done if you had died!" Mom said as she hugged me. "I don't know how I came back and regained consciousness!" I said as I gasped for air and that's when the nurse put the oxygen mask around my mouth and said that I might have to have my stomach pumped to take the rest of the sick away...most of it was in the bathroom which I apologised straight away. "No need...you weren't feeling too well...it's the after effects of the abuse that your father gave you." Mom said as Kim came up. "There was one person who wanted you back more than us." She said as Takky looked on, tears falling down his eyes. "Why is Takky crying?" I asked her as Takky looked at me and got a shock. "Zoe?" He asked as he ran to me and put his arms around me...not wanting to let go. "Oh man...what a nightmare!" He said as he continued to sob. "It's okay...I'm back and I'm not going anywhere!" I said, very calmly and collectively. "Let's get you into these new PJ's that you wanted darling." Mom said as she looked at me. "Gee, I would mom...but I can't seem to move!" I said sarcastically as Takky released his grip over my body. "Go on...go and get changed; I'll be here if you need me." Takky said as Kim put her hand on his shoulder. "You really love her, don't you son?" She asked Takky as he nodded yes and Shinya laughed at that. "Zoe & Takky sittin' in a tree, kissing!" He said as he seemed to almost mock Takky for being in love with me. "Now Shinya; don't mock your older brother just because he's in love!" Kim said; sternly looking at him as I came back, all changed.

"Oh wow...you look gorgeous!" Takky said as he blushed but got a bad headache. "Ow! That hurts mom!" He said as he started to complain about it. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked him as he turned to me. "Yeah...I want you to be okay though. I care too much for you to lose you!" He said as he looked at me. "I know you do...and I love you for what you did back then." I said as he nodded and I just lay there, thinking of why dad could have done that to me, Takky and mom. Mom didn't have much of her face damaged...a few bruises, but I was the worst one. I started to cry over it and I couldn't remember if I had cried before or not. "What's wrong sweetie?" Mom asked me as I looked at her. "It's your father isn't it? Damn that Izzy. I honestly don't know what I saw in him before I married him...oh, if only I had married someone else – Joe or Tai or Matt even...oh well; no use looking back at the past; we're focusing on the future." Mom said as Kim looked at her. "How old were you when you and Izzy got married Mimi?" Kim asked her, "Oh...I was around nineteen...I was already six months pregnant with Zoe when that happened. To think; if I known now what I knew back then...I wouldn't have married that scumbag!" Mom replied. "Yeah, my first marriage was like that...someone who didn't love me and actually cheated on me with someone else." Kim said as she looked down at the floor. "Hey, we've all been there. I remember dating this one guy – Tai Kamiya when I came back to Odiba; he cheated on me with my best friend; Sora Takenouchi!" Mom said, explaining to Kim about her past. "So you're one of the digidestened's then?" Kim asked and as mom nodded yes; she shown her digivice and crest...to this day I don't know why she still wears her crest of sincerity. (Yes; I do know what that is around her neck and I know what that little device is. Mom told me when I was eleven.)

"Anyways; don't worry about your father darling...he's no longer in our lives. I have no idea why I kissed him that night." Mom said; shaking her head and then turned to me. "It's okay, no one is gonna hurt you any more sweetheart." Mom said as she hugged me; that's when I yawned. (I'm seriously getting sick of yawning my head off when I'm not exactly tired) "Are you still tired?" Mom asked me as I nodded no. "I don't know why I'm yawning mom." I replied as I saw JP and the others come in. "Zoe...are you okay?" Kouichi asked me as I nodded yes. "I'll be fine...but the baby won't...it died." I replied as they looked at each other. "You mean...you WERE pregnant?" Koji asked as he tried to take it in. "Yes...I was pregnant. I wasn't lying when I said it in drama class guys...but now that my baby is no longer here, I don't know what it would be like to carry an unborn baby or give birth to a baby, or change it's diaper...or feed it." I said as my voice started to break since it was coarse from coughing. "I'm just so glad to see that you're okay Zoe." JP said as I nodded. "Hey; it'll take a lot more than what my dad dished out to kill me. What doesn't kill me, can only make me stronger!" I said as I coughed and had to take a breath of oxygen. "Look...we're not gonna be staying too much longer. We've got school tomorrow. We're here to give you your and Takuya's work. It's not much; Miss Patelli knows about what happened and she's been given the heads up and that you're allowed to take your time on this piece of work." Koji said as they all gave the thumbs up and left, and I could hear their laughter after JP exclaimed that he was hungry. "I'll get some rest mom...I think I'll need it." I said as I rested my head down on the pillow. "Takuya, you too please; you need your rest as well." Kim said as he nodded and went back to sleep...mom and Kim pulling our covers over us and then after kissing us on the head; they left to get something to drink.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Full recovery and a restraining order gets put onto my dad.**_

Now, I know this is weird; but I haven't wrote anything for ages since my dad beat me up; because I have been so busy with schoolwork and homework, not to mention being with Takky, speaking to a councillor about my abuse and hanging out with the gang. We both managed to make a full recovery...although I cannot say anything more towards Takky. He's getting really bad headaches and migraines now thanks to what happened. If only I didn't go and get myself pregnant by mistake.

Two months have passed and I've decided to do something I've always wanted; and that's start to drive my own car. Mom's been so pleased with the fact that I've been focused on my lessons and I passed my theory and practical; gaining my licence. When I came out of the DMV (Department Of Motor Vehicles), I ran up to Takky, the gang and mom, then showed them my new drivers licence. "Oh honey! I am so proud of you!" Mom said as she wrapped me up in a hug. "You'll be put on the insurance this instant. I'll do that when I get home." Mom continued as we got home. "Congratulations babe." Takky said; kissing me as he finished and everyone just went "Ooh!" once again. Although; I think they love doing that to me and Takky, but we never flinch or snap back. "Thanks...but I had inspiration...it was all of you and mom." I said as they all smiled at that thought as my mom was on the phone. "Yes, it's Mimi Izumi and I would like to have my daughter put onto the insurance...yeah, no problem...Okay; thank you very much, bye." As she finished; I could tell that mom was either one of the two. One, she had added me onto the insurance, so that I could drive her BMW convertible, or two, that it hadn't worked. "Well kiddo, here are the keys...don't crash your car like your mother did when I passed my driving test!" Mom said, handing me the keys and we all cheered. "SO where should we go?" JP asked as we all pondered it. "How about we go to the arcade? We've all got money to spend." Kouichi said as we all thought about it. "Naw, I can't. I've gotta save my money up so I can get a car of my own. I can't keep using mom's car all the time you know." I said as they all agreed with me. "Well, how about the amusement park? It's cheap to get in and we can take our own food instead of buying food there." Koji said as he thought about it for a while.

"Yeah, why not, let me get my bag and we'll go to the amusement park." I said as I grabbed my purse and stashed it in my bag and then kissed mom on the cheek to say goodbye. "Don't stay out too late!" Mom said as I nodded. "We won't!" I said back. "Wow, check it out...gee; your mom sure knows how to ride in style Zoe!" Koji said as I nodded, but had trouble starting the car. "Mom...how do you?" I asked as she showed me. "It's simple, you press down on the key to start the ignition...I know, when I first got this car; I was sick and tired of trying to get it to work but I got it in the end. Have a nice time honey!" Mom said as she waved. We got there, but later than we expected and saw it was packed. "Aw! Now that means we won't get any time to go on any rides!" JP said as he pouted. "Now, now, it's not that packed, I mean; they're not refusing entry to the park." I replied as I looked at JP, and then looked at Takky. "Let's hope so. I'm dying to try that rollercoaster. Every time I've been here; I've been wanting to go on it, but the lines have been so flaming packed; it's gotta be good." Takky said as he looked at the ride and pointed it to me. "Oh...maybe you'll get on it today." I said as we managed to get in and as we got in; me and Takky held each others hands. "I am so gonna get you guys back for what you bought me for my birthday." I said as I turned around to Koji and Kouichi.

"You don't need to worry about getting us back for your present. We just thought that it would be cool if you fancied listening to some songs that you preferred and that's why we got you the iPod." Kouichi replied as I nodded. "I'll get you back when you least suspect it mind!" I told them with a devious smile. "Oh, let's go on that one!" JP said as I laughed. "What; ya trying to get me and Takky in a romantic mood?" I said finishing as I looked up and the sign read; "Tunnel of love". "No, I was pointing to that!" JP said, arguing with me. "Wow; that looks awesome!" Takky said as I tried to back out. "No...I'm no good on rides like that where they suspend you up in the air for so long and then swing you back down. You guys go on there; Takky and I'll go on the tunnel of love!" I said, grabbing Takky's arm and yanking him into the tunnel of love ride. "Oh; so you wanted to spend some time alone with me! I see." Takky said as I giggled. "Yeah, I do have my ways!" I said as I looked at him and we cuddled each other as we went through the ride...but I had a feeling that something was gonna go wrong with the ride and I was right. Halfway through; we got stuck inside the tunnel of love. "Hey, can someone get us out of here?" Takky shouted as I tried to calm him down. "You know...this is pretty romantic!" I said as I stared into his eyes and then kissed him. "Oh...yeah, I'm just a bit claustrophobic babe." Takky said, getting agitated. "Don't get agitated or stressed cos of the claustrophobia." I replied as I was on the receiving end of a few kisses and then Takky started to deliver love bites to my neck and I had to suppress a giggle while he was decorating my neck with love marks. Once he had finished, he hoisted me up onto his lap and continued to kiss me, but that was when the ride restarted and we got a photograph of me and him kissing as we finished the ride and the others were waiting outside.

"What happened?" JP asked as they were worried. "How long were we in there?" I asked as Takky was next to me...thank god they didn't see the hickies on my neck. "Wait a minute...Zoe, are those hickies on your neck?" Kouichi asked as I blushed. "Um no...I kinda hurt myself when the ride came to a halt." I said, trying to make excuses and Takky was whistling; trying not to get any more attention. "Oh well...they look like hickies though." Kouichi said as the others nodded. "Well, I suppose you're hungry...let's get something to eat." I said as I was red in the face. "Zoe, are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Koji asked me as he turned to me. "Yeah; I'm kinda having a hot flush and it's my um...time of the month." I said as they looked at each other. "Your what?" JP said; looking confused. "Oh god, you are so dumb sometimes guys!" I said angrily. "I don't want to talk about it because we're out in the open and I don't want people to listen to our conversations okay?" I said again angrily and JP jumped as I growled. "Okay babe, take it easy." Takky said as I calmed down. "What was that all about?" JP said as Koji grabbed him and whispered into his ear; "She's on her period." And that's when JP nodded and blushed. "Sorry Zoe, I didn't know you had that." JP said as he apologised. "No...it's my fault, I shouldn't be like this but every month, I turn into a bitch!" I said as I apologised as well, as we entered the food mall. (Well, I forgot the picnic basket, so I had to bring some extra money for the rides, food and drink.

We spent a few more hours on the rides; then came home. Once I came home, mom greeted us with a smile. (Well, she always smiles; brightens my day up straight away!) "How was it gang?" She asked as I came in and covered my neck so that mom didn't see the hickies. (She would freak out) "Zoe darling; is your neck okay?" She asked as I nodded. "Yeah, I just hurt myself on the tunnel of love when it broke down." I said; plucking up the courage to show mom the hickies. "Oh my god...that's not a bruise! They flaming hickies!" Mom said, freaking out. (Told ya!) "I knew it, they were hickies!" Kouichi said as he smirked. "Okay, okay; maybe me and Takky had a make-out session when the ride was broke. That's when he gave me the hickies. I gave him some as well!" I replied as mom sternly looked at me. "Thank god that you're not in a job...you could have been fired cos of that!" Mom said as she applied a cold compress to my neck and Takky's neck as well, taking it off when it was too cold. "Okay mom! Point taken...we love each other...can't we at least have a few hickies now and again?" I said, once again angry. "Jeez, what's gotten into you young lady?" Mom asked as I looked at her. "I'm on my time of the month mom." I said as she nodded and JP once again looked confused. "I'm sorry, but I forgot what Koji said to me. "Oh for heaven's sake! How many times does he have to tell you JP? Get this into your skull and don't ever forget it. I AM ON MY PERIOD!" I said, shouting the last bit out. "Sorry, don't be such a bitch Zoe!" JP said as he stormed out, leaving me, Takky, mom, Kouichi, Koji and Tommy all alone. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to shout at him. Gee, he must be really mad at me." I said, slumping down onto the couch. "Don't worry about it Zoe, he'll phone back in half an hour." Koji said as he knew JP quite well and he reassured me that he would do that even if he lost his patience with me.

"Am I really a bitch when I have my time of the month?" I said as I sat there absolute shocked that I had just shouted at him, but I had also shouted that I was on my period. "Hey, anyone can be a bitch on their bad days; you just have to accept that. When you have your...you know, we'll be here; riding along with you! It'll just be like a rollercoaster!" Takky said as we all burst out laughing...including my mom. "Okay Takky, thanks." I said as we hugged. "Now, I'm sorry for yelling at you back there honey...I know, I was once like you; my neck full of hickies and that's how come I lost my job as a chef because your father didn't know when to stop with the hickies." Mom explained as I nodded. "They'll go away in a few days...just be careful when you show your neck cos you'll get into trouble with the principal." Mom said as I nodded no. "Heck; the principal doesn't know her own ass from her head!" I said as they all laughed again. "She didn't ask about me, when I was off with having that operation...or asked how I was doing when I lost the baby." I continued as Mom nodded. "Would you kids like to stay for dinner or..." Mom tried to say and they all nodded yes. "Oh yes please Mrs Izumi...I'm so starving, I could eat a horse. I have only had one thing to eat and that was for my breakfast, a burger!" Koji said as Kouichi nodded and we all sat down for dinner. "Oh, this is lovely Mrs Izumi...what is it?" Kouichi asked as mom smiled. "It's my mom's secret recipe...passed down from generation to generations throughout the Tachikawa and Izumi legacy. I learnt this from my mom and I'm hoping Zoe will learn this recipe from me someday." Mom said, replying as I slapped my forehead.

Once we had finished the meal, me and Takky were the only ones left and we decided to do our work in my room, since mom was tired and wanted to get some sleep on the couch. "What's this?" Takky asked as he saw a putty sculpture that I had been creating. "Oh that...it's supposed to be you, but I'm no artist." I replied as Takky went over to it. "Can I use this?" He asked as I nodded. "Sure, go ahead." I replied and within a few minutes; he made a nice vase out of putty for me. "Now, if we could get this to become real; then it'll be great!" Takky replied as I laughed. We finished our homework and schoolwork, and then messed around but Takky had to go because he had just gotten a huge headache. "I'll see you tomorrow then babe." He said, planting a kiss on my lips, and then leaving. After he left; I sat down and sighed.

I noticed that my dad was out of prison, he made bail; and he was trying to come to my house and mom had enough; so she slapped a restraining order on him, but to be honest; I think that won't work. I think ever since I have tried to contact my dad, he's been nothing but a jerk...I hate him and I never want anything to do with him. I blame the whole headaches and migraines on dad because he swung Takky into the wall. I still have nightmares about it, and I just remember drifting off to sleep, but waking up several hours later because of the nightmare, thinking that dad was gonna come and get us again. I would wake mom and Tommy up from screaming. "Mom...I had that nightmare again" I said after I ran into moms room and cried. "Zoe...what's wrong?" Mom said as she wearily opened her eyes. "I had that nightmare again...I don't ever want to see dad again!" I sobbed as I said that. "Aw...don't worry; he won't ever hurt you again baby." Mom said as she pulled me into a hug. "This reminds me when you were three, you used to run in and scream out that you were having nightmares about being in a new school and making new friends. "Here; let's wipe those tears away. No use crying over spilt milk." Mom said as she wiped the tears away. "I'll phone the school tomorrow and tell them that you're too emotional to go in and that we'll sort this out straight away darling, don't you worry." Mom said, reassuring me as I was led back into my room, mom helped me back into bed and I fell back asleep. I woke up the same time I always wake up – seven thirty. Since school doesn't start till quarter past nine, I can have the time to relax and get ready for school...but not today, mom marched me back up to bed and made sure I got a good few hours sleep since I woke up at four thirty this morning.

Funnily enough; Takky didn't knock on the door this morning, so when I woke up; I rang him up and it was actually Shinya who answered the phone. "Yeah, it's Zoe, is Takky there?" I asked as he passed the phone to Takky and I was amazed. He had a bit of a migraine during the night and had thrown up as well due to the huge pressure. When he came round, he was a bit dizzy, but I told him to not to worry, but I did instead. "Zoe...can you get me to a doctor? My head feels like it's gonna explode!" Takky said as I nodded; grabbed my mom's car keys and ran him to the hospital. "Ow...the pain is unbearable!" Takky said; holding his head and for the benefit; since the car was a convertible, I pulled the roof over Takky's head and he felt better, not much since I had to pull over as he was gonna be sick. "Are you alright?" I asked him as he nodded. "I'll be fine, don't you worry!" Takky replied as we got back in the car and got to the hospital. "Nurse, my boyfriend is complaining of having a really bad migraine. He told me that his head feels like it's gonna explode and the pain is unbearable." I said to the nurse who grabbed Takky's info up. "Okay, let's get you down straight away to an available bed. "What's wrong?" I asked as the nurse turned to me. "We're gonna get him down for a CT scan. Once he has had that done, then we'll know what is wrong with Master Kanbara." The nurse said to me.

"Zoe; am I going to die?" He asked as he opened, and then quickly closed his eyes. "No; you're not gonna die! Stop thinking that way!" I said as he got rushed straight down by the doctor who saw me when I slipped in the hospital. I was pacing up and down for around half an hour, when Takky was brought back up. "What do the scans say?" I asked, very nervously waiting to hear the worst about my boyfriend. "He's definitely got migraine but due to the attack that he had gotten, he needs to rest more...I'm afraid that he may have to have emergency surgery, you see Miss Izumi; this is the pressure around his head where he was thrown into the wall; and this is the blood. As you can plainly see, that if he does not get the excess blood removed from his brain, and then he will be either one of the three. One; he will be paralysed for life, two; he will never be able to recover from the migraines and headaches or; three; he will die. It's a simple procedure; takes up from half an hour to two hours...if there are any complications." The nurse was explaining to me. "I want my boyfriend to get better...I want to marry him someday!" I said to her as Takky looked at me. "You really want to marry me?" He asked as I gulped and nodded yes. "You're the love of my life Takky. I just want you back to normal." I said as he nodded. "Well; we've gotta wait for another doctor to come and take him down. I want you to stay here...if there is anything that needs to be told; you'll be told straight away. Good job you got your boyfriend here straight away, otherwise you wouldn't have known." The nurse replied as I nodded.

"I'm just gonna go outside and make a phone call." I said as the nurse waved her hand. "Make one here; it's not gonna matter. No machines are on that are vital." She said as I nodded. "Okay, let's see...I need to phone your mom." I said to Takky as the phone started ringing. "Oh hi Kim, it's Zoe Izumi; yes; Takuya's girlfriend. Yeah, I'm not too bad. Listen, the reason I've phoned you; is because Takuya's complained of a really bad migraine...yes; he's here with me; we're in hospital. Takky had to be rushed down for a CT scan...uh huh; no worries; we're in the A&E at the moment anyway; nowhere to go for Takky to be put for the night if he can't go anywhere, okay; we'll meet you here. Bye." I said; as I finished the phone call. "Your mom is on her way. I told her that we'll be here to meet her." I told Takky but Takky being Takky; he was fast asleep. "Aw, that's sweet, he looks like an angel." I said as Kim came running in. "What's wrong with my baby?" She asked me. "He's got swelling in his head Kim. There's excess blood where there shouldn't be. He's gonna be taken down soon hopefully to get the blood taken out." I explained. "Will...will that take the migraines and headaches away?" She asked as I shrugged. "That's why they said...hopefully it'll be fine." I said as they took Takky down. I was asleep as Kim woke me up after Takky was pulled from the operating theatre into the recovery ward. "Zoe...Zoe, sweetheart; it's over!" Kim said as I opened my eyes and yawned. "Where...where is he?" I asked wearily. "He's in here sweetie." Kim replied as I saw Takuya still asleep with a huge bandage around his head. "Does this mean...it's okay? He's got no more headaches?" I asked as the doctor came in. "Yes, the operation was a huge success...we had to drill into the bone to get the excess blood out...but it wasn't easy. Takuya's gonna be very dizzy for the next few days. It's up to you and his mother to help him on the road to recovery. "Well, I can do that doc...Good job we've got school holidays huh!" I said, as Takky woke up. "Ow my head, where am I?" He asked as I smiled and let a few tears run down my cheek.

"You're in the recovery ward babe. It was a success and you won't ever have anymore headaches like what you've experienced ever again!" I replied as I kissed him on the cheek since his lips were so dry from the breathing tube.

I would visit Takky every day after school, to take him his work and homework in for him to do. We got on the road to recovery with Takky quite quickly; he was so determined to be able to get back to his normal life. I was giggling everytime I came to see him because I was feeding him like a baby and I would playfully say; "Does my baby want something to eat or drink?" sometimes and he would laugh back. He doesn't get dizzy anymore nor does he get headaches of that calibur; to which he hated. He does get headaches and migraines now and again...that's part & parcel of having the surgery, but it's not like mind numbing pain or excruciating pain. I know that Takky loved every minute of me looking after him as well as his mom, dad and brother.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Takky is back to normal.**_

As you are well aware, I enjoyed helping Takky on the road to recovery...in fact; he enjoyed helping me. We have been dating quite a lot now and I can't wait for the baby to come. Yes, I did indeed say that I was pregnant. So; here I am five months onwards from Takky's operation and I'm pregnant for the 2nd time. I feel so warm and fuzzy, knowing that I've got someone to actually look after myself. Mom wasn't shocked, she was happy at the time when I told her that I was pregnant again. Only the few who were shocked; continue to be shocked, I mean, to them; it's like; "Why would a fourteen/fifteen year old girl get pregnant?". Takky's mom isn't shocked; in fact; she cried her heart out when I announced to both families – mine and Takky's; that I was pregnant.

So here I am walking through school with a little bit of a bump overlapping my t-shirt. Oh, how silly of me, I do apologise...I didn't say how long I was into the pregnancy. I am officially five months. You see; I fell pregnant after Takky started the road to recovery. That's why he's been so great on that road, as he knows that he'll have a baby daughter or a baby son. A lot of students were whispering, looking/staring, or just pointing and giggling at me. I don't care that I am pregnant; I am not getting an abortion, I plan to keep this child. As I walked in to class, I sat down and Miss Patelli took the register and as she came to my name, she just took one huge look at me. "Oh my gosh...you're pregnant!" She said as I said that I was present. "My god; look at the bump you've got! That's developing all right!" She continued as I smiled and held my hand on the bump. "Oh...the baby's kicking!" I said as it kicked. "Takky; here, feel the baby kick!" I said as the whole class wanted to see my bump. "Wow...you're really adapting to become a mother aren't you sweetie?" Miss Patelli said as Takky smiled as the baby kicked again. "Can I be excused to go to the bathroom...just I've got this terrible case of morning sickness and I've had nothing to eat since it keeps coming back up Miss Patelli?" I asked as Miss Patelli nodded and Takky jumped at the chance of helping me to the bathroom.

"So what happened to your dad?" Takky asked me as I turned to him. "Well, I think he got off with anger management classes and has been told never to bother us again." I replied as I opened the door to the girl's bathroom. "Wait here, I'll be back soon." I said as he nodded and like I promised; I came back after being sick. "Man...I'd hate to be pregnant...I wouldn't like it!" Takky said as I elbowed him in the ribs. "What was that for?" He asked me. "That's how I feel now!" I replied, smirking. I had to be in for half the day; but I was due for my scan and check-up with the midwife. Takky was told that as he was the father, he had to attend as well...man, I didn't think that the whole day was gonna rush by quite quick. All of a sudden, I noticed Miss Patelli next to me. "Oh man...am I in trouble?" I asked her as she smiled. "No, it's time for you and Takuya to go to your check-up, but promise me one thing. Will you show me the scan picture tomorrow; I'd love to see the baby." She replied as I nodded. We noticed my mom outside with Kim. "Come on you two love-birds!" Mom said, playfully as Kim laughed as well. We got to the hospital and the pre-natal ward. "Miss Izumi and Master Kanbara I presume?" The midwife said as Takky had to stay outside for the first part of the check-up, but he came in afterwards and I was getting the scan. "Oh Takky; look!" I said as we saw our baby. "What gender is it?" I asked the midwife as she checked the baby's heartbeat, but then we got a shock...I wasn't carrying one baby, I was carrying twins. "Oh my god!" I said as tears fell down my eyes. "Zoe's carrying twins?" Mom said in shock as the midwife was about to say something. "Yes, you're carrying twins Miss Izumi. You've got two baby girls." The midwife said as I looked on and she printed the scan out and it showed the two babies sleeping next to each other. "You are beautiful! Yes you are!" Takky said to the bump and it seemed to make the babies happy and they kicked to let Takky know who he was talking to.

I couldn't get to sleep since my back was killing. (Try carrying a bowling ball underneath your clothes...then you'll know how bad the pregnancy can be!) So I went downstairs and grabbed something to drink; some apple juice and the babies seemed not to mind that. "Zoe, what are you doing down here this time of night? You should be resting sweetie; the babies need rest as well you know." Mom said as she saw me in the kitchen. "Mom...I can't sleep very well...my back is hurting so much. I have so many problems with my body at the moment; my ankles feel like they've been crushed by a tanker and my back feels very sore." I said, very complaining. "Well, it's all the signs of being pregnant darling. You know, when I was pregnant with you; I had so much complaining; people thought I was just complaining for the sake of complaining. I couldn't give birth naturally, so I had to have a caesarean section when I went into labour with you. I don't want you to have to stress too much, it's not good for the babies." Mom said as I hugged her...but couldn't since I had a bump. "Naw mom, I plan to have a water birth!" I said as I told her as she looked intrigued. "What's one of them?" She asked me as I explained. "Oh, so that's what a water birth is. That's one weird way of giving birth...why don't you give birth normally?" Mom asked me afterwards. "I might do mom...I've got a long way to go." I said as she nodded and then smiled. "Have you and Takuya given any idea or thought to any names for your two baby girls?" Mom said as I nodded. "Yeah; we want either one or the two. One is gonna be called Rachel and the second is gonna be Bethany." I said as she nodded. "Let's get you to your bed young lady...you'll be able to talk about it tomorrow. Don't forget; that you'll be having anti-natal classes every so often...I can't seem to remember and that's because I'm tired." Mom said as she tucked me in. "Goodnight Zoe...goodnight you two!" Mom said and she whispered the last part.

I woke up in a hell of a mood...well; apart from having morning sickness, I opened the curtains and it was a lovely day. I got changed into a nice dress that I had bought; just for being pregnant and a dress that I'll use other times after being pregnant. When I got down to the kitchen, I only had a chance to get some breakfast and I grabbed a slice of toast, since I wasn't that hungry...boy was I wrong. The babies kicked me for some more food, so I got two more slices and then Takky knocked on the door. "Come on in Takuya; the bathing beauty isn't finished with her breakfast!" Mom said playfully as I eat it up and grabbed my scan photo to show Miss Patelli, the gang and grabbed my bag, running out the door. "Whoa, slow down...you'll lose the babies if you fall down those stairs again!" Takky said as he held his hand out. When we got to class; I was a bit late because I had to take my time, but I got there. "Oh man...one tardy slip for the both of us!" Takky said as I nodded no. "They've allowed us not to be given those since I'm pregnant." I replied as I was out of breath when I entered the classroom.

"Have you got the picture?" Miss Patelli said as I shown her the pic. "Oh, they are so adorable!" She said as she loved the picture. "When are they due?" She also asked me. "Well, I'm five months now, so that would be another seven months. What month are we in?" I asked her after answering her question. "Hmm, we're in May." She said as I counted the months. "I'll be due in December...yeah, December 23rd." I said; laughing. "You just realised didn't you!" Miss Patelli said as I nodded and Takky nodded as well. "We'll have to give them combined birthday and Christmas presents." I replied, still laughing.

I have to admit, as I felt really proud; I felt worried about my babies. I really don't know why. The whole day kinda went through slow and boring, but most of the time; I could feel the babies kicking and that put a smile on my face. Once I got home, I put my scan photo of our babies in a picture frame and hung it up on the wall. "You're gonna be so beautiful when you are born!" I whispered to my bump. I would have to keep taking painkillers because of the scar being stretched and it wasn't nice to say the least. I suppose like mom said, these babies are a blessing in disguise. I yawned and went to sleep, that's when I checked the clock. "Whoa, only four fifteen, I must be tired!" I said as I lay back down and fell fast asleep. Mom came in and saw me, so she decided not to bother me and hold dinner off for a few hours. Tommy didn't mind it, since he was busy playing video games and then got onto his homework since mom told him to and shut the video game console off. I don't have any idea what console he has. To me, that's just boring; I mean; how can you just sit in front of the TV for hours on end just playing one stupid game that you know you'll finish within a few hours?

I woke up about three hours later, and that's when I checked the clock; "Hmm...Whoa, that can't be right!" I said as I looked and it said seven thirty. I quickly got out of bed and rushed downstairs to the kitchen to see where mom was. "Mom, why didn't you wake me?" I asked her and she turned to me, "Well, you looked so peaceful sleeping there; I didn't want to disturb you." Mom replied as she continued to cook. "Yummy! What is that delicious smell?" Takky said as he came in and I smirked at him. "It's my homemade soup, Zoe loves it everytime I make it!" Mom replied as Takky walked over to me, "Oh, FYI; give Zoe four bowls, that'll probably will shut her up!" He said, laughing as I kicked him in the leg again. "OW!" Takky shouted as he limped to the dining room chair. "Are you gonna stay for dinner Takuya, you know you're always welcome!" Mom said as she smiled at Takky; who was crying from the pain and nodded. "Oh, stop being such a baby, you better thank your lucky stars that you don't even know what the meaning of pain is!" I said, snapping at Takky because he was crying. "What does that mean?" He said; hurt. "What I meant was; that you don't know what it feels like to be pregnant." I said, hugging him, but kind of worrying about the next so many months. (I forget...I'm no good with dates, mom has to correct me everytime)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: The big day arrives.**_

I've been so busy with anti-natal classes these past five months. I've even got a bigger bump than before, Takky was surprised at the size of the bump but was always messing around, trying to talk to the babies. I've never seen him so...dedicated to something before.

As you're reading this, then I'm near enough to give birth. Mom cannot believe how big I've grown in the five months. I cannot believe it; but I'm the one who is pregnant. I know I go to school when I have to take the days off as maternity leave. You'd be surprised; but I'm seriously one dedicated student, but the teachers send me straight home, telling me; "You'd best be taking these days off...you need to rest up before you go into labour", but I always end up not being moved at all thinking that it'll never happen, I'll be in labour on a weekend. Boy; was my dates wrong! I remember walking to school that fateful day, well; actually getting a lift since I couldn't walk properly. My ankles were almost swollen by the fact that I had been walking to and from school for the past months since I had been pregnant. I walked into school...or should I say waddled since my bump was freaking huge and went to my locker, but was approached by Koji and the others. Takky was there as well. "What are you doing here Zoe? Shouldn't you be at home?" Koji asked with a sincere look on his face...well, everyone had one. "Yeah, but you know how much I hate being at home. It drives me insane." I replied as I got my books out for class. "Hmm, what day is it? I've forgotten my watch...well, considering that mom promised to put a new battery in for me and I also forgot my cell phone...dammit! Why do I always forget things?" I said as I looked at them and Takky got his phone out. "It's nine fifteen on the twenty third of December." He said as my eyes opened. "Did you say twenty third of December? This is the day I'm due to give birth..." I said as just exactly I said that, my waters broke. "Yep, right on time!" Takky said; as he phoned my mom. "Don't worry babe, your mom's on her way." Takky said as we got to the nurse's office. "What can I help you with Zoe?" She asked me as I looked up with a cringe on my face.

"My babies...they're on the way!" I said, sitting down and as Takky helped me, the nurse could tell that I had literally started my contractions when mom ran in. "Sweetie...I'm here." Mom said, hugging me, regardless that my dress was soaking wet. "My contractions have started mom...they sure picked a good time to be born!" I said as mom used her watch to time my contractions. "They're every four minutes. C'mon; we'd better get you down to the hospital...otherwise you'll never go into labour!" Mom said as I nodded and she carried me to the car. (I have to admit; after the operation, getting beaten up by dad, Takky's operation, I am more scared right now than ever before!) As mom drove me, the guys and Takky to the hospital, the guys waited outside as Takky helped me down to the delivery ward. For hours on end, all you could hear was me screaming my head off as I had started the labour. "I'd better go in and check on her." Takky said as he went into the room that I was in. That's when Kim and Takky's dad and brother came running. "Is Zoe okay?" She asked everyone. "Yeah, she's fine...just gone into labour now!" Kouichi said as they had to spend another few hours waiting, possibly wandering up and down as I continued to scream. I checked the time and after I had screamed again, it was twenty to eight at night when the first cry of Rachel came out. That was a good sign since one baby was out and about in the new world; next was Bethany or Beth as we call her. I just remember screaming and screaming my head off and I thought that my larynx was gonna explode from all that screaming when I heard, well; we heard the cry of Bethany.

Outside; they could hear the cries of the babies and Koji stood up. "It's over...she's done it." He said as he turned to the others. "Hmm, what's this, some kind of water like substance?" Koji said as JP came forward. "He's crying!" JP said to the others. "I'm not a woman!" Koji snapped back as Kouichi came forward afterwards. "Crying doesn't mean that you're a woman bro, it means that you're human!" He replied to Koji and Takky came out of the delivery ward. "We've got two healthy baby girls!" He said proudly as Kim came in and saw me hold the babies. "Well, they are absolute adorable!" Mom said as she kissed me on the head and wiped my fringe to the side. "Congratulations...oh they are wonderful. They look like their mommy!" Kim said as Takky nodded; picking up Bethany. "Oh you are daddy's little angel...both of you are!" Takky said as he started to cry. "What's wrong?" I asked him as he turned to me. "Well, I think it's a brand new start to a whole new beginning!" Takky replied as I nodded and smiled at the same time.

I had to stay in for a few days to make sure nothing was wrong with my baby girls...our baby girls. (Sorry, I can't seem to stop saying "My baby girls"; when they're Takky's as well) and mom visited me and the babies the next day to see me feeding Rachel. "Oh you look so sweet when you do that!" Mom said as I smiled and finished with Rachel, so I helped her burp and then put her back down for a nap. That's when I started with Bethany and I did the same with her. Once both of them were asleep; I lay back onto my pillow and sighed; looking at the babies. "You've really grown up haven't you sweetie? I mean, you're only fifteen and you've given birth to two magnificent, beautiful baby girls." Mom said as she looked at me. "I hate to think what they will say when I return to school. "How can a fifteen year old girl get pregnant?" I said to mom who shook her head. "I'll let you in on a secret. You know how old I am?" She asked me as I nodded no. (Told ya; am bad with things like ages and dates etc, drives me up the damn wall) "Well, I'm thirty years old. Meaning, I was the same age that you are now when I fell pregnant with you. Oh gosh, I remember my hairstyle...I had pink hair; still to this day don't remember why I changed it to pink, started wearing miniskirts and high heels; short t-shirts that would show off my stomach etc..." Mom said, reminiscing as she made me blush. "Mom!" I said as she laughed. "You're much like me you know sweetie, wearing skirts and short tops and a waistcoat with a hood on it as well as a hat...just reminds me of me." Mom replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you know what they were saying because I fell pregnant at such an early age? Well, they said that I was not fit to be a mother and they tried to take you away from me...put you into a foster home. I told them that they were not getting their hands on my baby and they could get lost because I was raising this child either way. I had money; which was not a problem thanks to your grandfather; but I felt that I would have missed out on something if I had to give you away. Good job I didn't, because I raised a smart, intelligent, beautiful, sophisticated, charming daughter." Mom said, planting a kiss on my head as I smiled. "Thanks mom." I said as she looked on at the babies sleeping. "Whether they like it or not, you're a mother now and they cannot do a damn thing about it. I say that if you have a baby, then you're gonna have to grow up and start acting like an adult...well you've done more than that; you have adapted to becoming a mother and Takuya's definitely, definitely adapted to becoming a father." Mom said as Takky came in with some balloons for the children. "There, the room is brighter now!" He said, smiling.

"Aw, come on Bethany!" Takky said as she opened her eyes and looked right up at her daddy. "I can't believe that we're finally parents. Maybe this isn't the right age, but what the hell." Takky continued as I nodded and took Rachel. "There's our Raquel!" Takky said as I giggled a little bit at the nickname. "Why Raquel?" I asked him. "I dunno...that name just popped into my mind." He replied as I turned to mom and handed her Rachel. "She looks more like you now sweetie and Bethany has more of her daddy's features now, you can plainly see." Mom said, cuddling Rachel and Rachel yawned. "That reminds me of you when you yawned and you wanted to go to sleep Zoe." Mom said; showing me that I slept the same way as Rachel did now. As mom handed her back to me, Rachel started to cry because she was moved and I understood that straight away. "Shh...It's okay darling, I'm here. Darling...did I just say that?" I asked mom as she laughed. "Yes you did! It's a sign of being a parent." Mom replied as I managed to get Rachel back to sleep. "There we go...I wouldn't move her if I was you, unless you want her to start screaming again." Mom said; suggesting that I hold her until I could manage to put her back into her cot.

"Let's get a Kodak moment, I've got my phone, so why don't you two get together with the babies in your arms." Mom said as we smiled and mom took the first ever official photo of the new Izumi/Kanbara lot. That was when I yawned. "Let me put her back for you sweetie...Rachel won't like it if you drop to sleep and she's woken up by your breathing patterns." Mom said as she put Rachel back into the cot as Takky did with Bethany.

It's been three months and I've been great with the babies and Takky has too. Mom has asked to take care of Rachel and Bethany when it comes to me and Takky going to school and then we take over on an evening. There are times that we're all woken up by them screaming for food or changing their diapers or just want attention, but that's normal from what mom said. So, here I am in possibly my final diary chapter as I possibly won't have time to actually write in since school has settled in with more work and also the babies as well. I know everytime we go into school; they're sniggering and laughing at the fact that a fifteen year old can have twins. I don't really care since my attitude has really changed, from being a sort of a...well, bitch to being really friendly, caring and nice. Koji and Kouichi have really opened up over the past few months. They've stepped up as uncles and they're really smitten with Rachel and Beth. JP has lost a ton of weight. He became really ill over the Christmas time and he was told that he had to stop eating all that chocolate and eat sensibly, not to mention lose a little bit of weight but I've never seen JP so thin before. I have piled on a few pounds, but I'm gradually losing that since I'm still walking to school and back home; I never use mom's car to go to school, I just don't see the point, plus I'm taking Taijutsu classes on Monday and Tuesday evenings to put my confidence up a bit; lose some weight and most importantly; learn some self defence. Tommy is getting straight A's in school now that he's packed in with the computer games...well, not packed in as such; he does play on his console when he's got nothing left to do but he always does his homework and schoolwork before that.

Takky has grown a lot; he's outgrown me, (The lucky bugger that he is!) and has become more of a strict student; who; let's face it now, instead of stuffing his face with a hamburger; he eats salads and soups, which has astonished me. Mom's got a new boyfriend, which is smitten with me and my daughters. (Well, _Our_ daughters) His name is Tai and we both have got the same interests, so this could be cool and dad...well, he's disappeared off the face of the earth. No, I'm kidding; he's gone from Odiba and I think one of his old co-workers said that he has moved to Tokyo to open up a computer shop. Easy come, easy go eh! So; here we are that the fact that we couldn't believe that time had passed so quickly. Me, Takky and the gang always meet up, we even bring the two newest members of the gang with us when we meet up. I can't believe that this has been so long since I moved back and look at me! I've got friends, I've got a family and I'm getting good grades.

So, I'm afraid that this is where I leave you now...and I hope you have enjoyed reading this.

Okay, I hope that you really have enjoyed reading this...I'll be creating another Takumi fanfic soon, I've been busy at the moment, so I haven't had chance to upload this last chapter.


End file.
